Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of circuit design, and, more particularly, to electronic design automation (EDA) tools to identify potential defects in a register transfer level (RTL) design of a chip or a system on a chip.
EDA tools are used to evaluate chip designs prior to fabrication. The EDA process broadly consists of two steps. The first step is a check of the RTL design logic. The second step is a creation of a physical circuit design from the RTL design. The first step, checking the design logic, can be referred to as RTL design checking. In RTL design checking, a language such as VHDL (Very High Speed Integrated Circuit Hardware Descriptive Language) or Verilog can be used to describe and model the functional behavior of a circuit. RTL design checking itself can be decomposed into two steps. The first step is static checking and the second step is verification, also commonly referred to as a dynamic checking. In static checking, the structure of the design is analyzed without simulating the behavior of the design. Conversely, in verification, the design is simulated by applying test patterns or stimulus to the inputs of the design in an attempt to exhaustively identify possible errors. Verification can be an expensive process for a complex chip or system on a chip. Verification can also be inconclusive, since it is often infeasible to apply all possible test patterns to the inputs of a complex design.
Chips and systems on chips continue to increase in complexity, comprising many systems and sub-systems. These systems and sub-systems might comprise multiple clock domains. A clock domain is a set of sequential logic elements, such as transparent latches and flip-flops, and combinational logic associated with these sequential logic elements that are clocked by a common clock or by clocks having common frequency and a fixed phase relationship. A clock signal causes a change in the state of sequential logic, such as a flip-flop or transparent latch. An asynchronous clock domain crossing is a path from a sequential logic element or other source of state transitions in a design in a first clock domain to a sequential element in a second clock domain through which transitions may occur when the first clock domain operates asynchronously with respect to the second clock domain. When a data signal crosses from a first clock domain to a second clock domain and the first clock domain is asynchronous to the second clock domain, the crossing is referred to as an asynchronous clock domain crossing.